pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter Jane the Gardevoir
Synopsis The Rescue Team meets a Gardevoir known as Gracie. Transcript A Gardevoir was at her house applying makeup before heading out. She applied some definitely-not-Gothic eyeshadow. Meanwhile, a Chansey was on a walk. She was going to Sephora with Igglybuff. Chansey: Uh, Igglybuff, why do you even want to go to Sephora? Babies don't go there. Igglybuff: But Mommy said so. Chansey: Stop referring to me in the third person. And no, ''I did not say so! I'm the one getting makeup, not you! The two of them suddenly ran into the Gardevoir. Chansey: Who the hell are you? I'm a member of Team Storybook. Igglybuff: And I'm a... Chansey (Angry): Shut up! (To Gracie): I apologize, but my daughter is annoying. Igglybuff: I'm not annoying, I'm Igglybuff. Chansey: Igglybuff, stop with the references to Finny. Jane: Well, I know this one Ninja Dragonet who has a baby named Finny. Igglybuff: *Tongue noises* Nya nya nya nya nya nya! Chansey: Shut up! You're not Annoying Orange! Jane: Finny does that too. She always tries to annoy her mom by doing that. Igglybuff then tried to run off to Sephora to get makeup, but Jane grabbed her. Her mom then dragged her back home. Chansey (To herself): Can't Igglybuff just not be so annoying?! I love my daughter, but why is she so annoying? She grabbed Igglybuff, wrapped her in a blanket, put her down on the bed, and headed back to Jane. Jane hugged her. She had to bend down to her being 3’11” and herself being 5’3”. Chansey: She acts just like Finny and Annoying Orange. Jans: I think Finny is more annoying. I’ll come get the makeup with you. Igglybuff: MOMMY! MOMMY! Jane: What kind do you need? Chansey: I need these. She hands her a list of things to buy: Chansey-pink foundation for her fur, blush, and eyeshadow. She made sure to give her a few dollars since she couldn't just buy them on her own. Plus, she couldn't steal. Sephora owner: Chansey, foundation only works on bare skin. You have fur. The owner had a Point. Chansey: Dammit, there goes that one. Sephora Owner: But take the other makeup for yourselves, ladies. She then beckoned for them to give her the money. Sephora Owner: That will be 10 dollars, please. Jane hands the money over. Igglybuff: Mommy! Can I please have the makeup? Chansey: No! You're only a baby! Igglybuff: But Mommy! Jane hugs Igglybuff. The pink mammal, however, threw herself on the floor and cried. Chansey: Listen to me, Igglybuff! You are ''not ''wearing makeup. Igglybuff then ran off and started knocking makeup off the shelves, breaking several expensive items. Chansey, humiliated, grabbed her and dragged her back home. Jane comforted her. Later, Chansey scolded her daughter for making a mess. Chansey: What is wrong with you?! Jane, meanwhile, was busy brushing her hair and applying more makeup. Igglybuff: I'm sorry! I just wanted to try on makeup! Jane came in and hugged Igglybuff to calm her. She had applied the "natural look," meaning she looked as if had nothing on. Igglybuff started to calm down. Jabe: You're just too young. It would look ridiculous on you. Igglybuff: But why?! Chansey: You look so adorable just as you are. Please, don't cover it up. Igglybuff: Yes, Mommy. Jane puts down the one foot mammal. Igglybuff: Hey, look! What are those two white and green stripey fish that have tongues? Chansey: They're called '''Trivia' * When Igglybuff says "But Mommy" to Chansey, this implies that Chansey is her mom. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes